narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flames-within666
Kyara Kanashimi '(キャラ悲しみ, Kyara Kanashimi) She’s a girl that lived “Green Grass Village” that was destroyed when she was but a child, before joining Konoha. '''My OC's Profile ' 'Name: '''Kyara Kanashimi '''Alias: '''Ego-girl '- 'Love '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''Hair: '''Brown '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Height: '''5'6" (162 cm) '''Weight: '''100.1 lbs (45. 4 kg) '''Blood: '''Type O '''Status: '''Genin '- '''Akatsuki - ANBU '''Quote: ''"Better to be hated for who I am than to be loves for who I am not"'' Debut: 'Naruto Shippuden: Episode 3: Quota Cleared and Dash Kankuro '''Anime: '''Naruto Shippuden 14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)~~ '''Kyara Kanashimi ' 'Birthdate: '''December 20 '''Classification: '''Medical Ninja '''Afflication: '''Konohagakure '''Team: '''Konoha 11 Eight Man Squad Team Three Akatsuki ANBU 14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)~~ '''RELATIONSHIPS ' '''Family: '''Mother, Father, Sister (R.I.P) '''Friends: Team Kakashi Team Kurenai Team Asuma Enemies: '''Orochimaru Akatsuki '''Affection: Deidara Itachi Relations: 'Love triangle' 14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)~~ APPEARANCE' ' Kyara has long brown wavy hair and piece of hair covering her right eye. Blue eyes. She wears dark, moss blue dress-shirt that covers enough to war shorted shorts, black shorts, long stocking boots and Konoha's headban (Only when she was an ally to Konoha). 14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC)~~'STORY'' ' When Kyara was young she always held interests in being a medic-nin. She always wanted to help people, heal them. She believed she would become one. Unfortunetaly her father hoped for her to become a fighting ninja, to protect people by fihting. Kyara always hated violance. She always wanted to make her father proud so she accepted. Little did her father know she always secretaly trained her medical skils on injured animals. Kyara always loved animals and was against killings of them. Her fathe rused to train her every day after breakfast. The girl learned quick and happly, believing in herself. She did much great job and thought of becoming a fighting and medical ninja at the ame time. After she turned 9 the vilage was attached and slaughtued bu Orochimaru's men. Kyara's father stood up risking his life for her daughter when intrusted her mother to bring her to Konoha whrere she'll be safe. Her sister was already killed at age of 15. Hard time because of the loss Kyara's mother's heart was weak and the pain was strong but she had enough strenght to take Kyara to safety. Her mother did as told and also risked her life to bring her child to Konoha and ask of protection and proper training for her beloved daughted, Kyara. After handing her to the village's hokage, her mother dies from bad injuries. Kyara sworn with her life that she'll avenge the loss of her family. All those years Kyara lived in training and hiding. Not wanting for attention, not wanting for a friend. She stated that friends will only hold her back. (That's why she isn't featured in Naruto. Only in Shippuden). Later at age of 17 she met Naruto and Sakura who introduced her to their friends. Kyara found lot of joy being around them and couldn't hold herself being alone anymore. She went on missions along with her friends and found much joy. At her age she was able to heal as good as Sakura (maybe better) and had wild strenght like Tsunade as well (Well a little weaker of course...). When Kyara was asigned on a mission with Naruto and Team Kurenai while running through the forest, the Akatsuki found her interesting. The leader of Akatsuki commanded to force her join their clan because of her abilities. In the mission when they all went sepertae ways, Kyara investigated the forest. From her back the Akatsuki members, Deidara and Tobi grabed her. She indeed was inpressive with her skills as she fought them. But Itchi knocked her unconcious from behind while she was fighting the 2 Akatsuki members that attacked her. Later they took her and when she woke up she panicked. They forced her by choosing death or join the clan. She stated she rather die than join her enemy. Later she was knocked unconcious again and brought of the leader of the akatsuki, Pain. He explained her the detaild of her life that Konoha was the enemie of her. That Konoha betrayed her village once. Kyara refused to believe then Itachi showed her the truth wth his sharinggan. Kyara was horryfied and laid her first 17 year old tears. She accepted to join the Akatsuki and proof herelf worthy. She had to kill 5 guards guardin gthe gates of Konoha. Hesitatily Kyara did as she told. But instead of killing them she knocked them with her special ninja ability that she has to make the target fall in a deep sleep fo a wholde day and nothing can awake them Later she joined the Akatsuki clan. She held hersel in hwer apartment and never came out of her room unless it ewasa an emergancy or a mission. She stated she didn't care for the Akatsuki nor the hell of a life she experianced when she lived in her village or noticing who her true enemy is. In these days she lived in Akatsuki clan, her guards had to be Deidara, Itachi and Hidan (She still didn't have the Akatsuki trust). All those times she had visits from the 3 Akatsuki mambers along with Tobi (he only did thsi for fun and comapny). She decided to hold her anger and not show it as they needed. When she tried to hold her emotions inside of her it was enough. Hidan decided to make her show emotions again as they needed to test her how would she be against the Nine-Tailed Fox (Kyuubi). Also she revieved her first kiss from Itachi who was teasing her to make her temper fill up. She swore to him "''Stick your tongue in me again and I'll fucking bite it off!". But the temper she sowed wasn't as expected. It was as if she ednjoyed the kiss. Then the Akatsuki planed to visite her day by day, so her temper woul fill up. As they angered her, seduced her. Slowly day after day she started to gain feelings for the certain 2 Akatsuki members. Deidara and Itachi. As they started holding ones for her as well.. She did the best not to show them. She promised to herself she'd never fall for the enemy. .....To be Continued....